Alstroemeria hybrida cultivar Zanvedere.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commercially used as a cut flower Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Zanvederexe2x80x99.
The new Alstroemeria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut flower Alstroemeria cultivars with strong plant growth, attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Alstroemeria originated from a cross made by the Inventor in 1995 in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands, of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 50665-4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 50438-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands in June, 1996. The selection of this new Alstroemeria was based on its attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by root divisions taken in a controlled environment in Rijnsburg, The Netherlands, since June, 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plants of the cultivar Zanvedere have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Zanvederexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Zanvederexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Erect flowering stems.
2. Purple, yellow green and white-colored flowers with dark purple-colored spots and stripes.
3. Excellent postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Alstroemeria are most similar to plants of the parent selections. However, plants of the new Alstroemeria differ from plants of the parents in flower coloration as plants of the female parent have red-colored flowers and plants of the male parent have light purple-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Alstroemeria can be compared to plants of the cultivar Ballet, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, plants of the new Alstroemeria had darker purple-colored flowers than plants of the cultivar Ballet. In addition, flowers of plants of the new Alstroemeria had spots and stripes whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Ballet did not have spots and stripes.